<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’m sending my love over wifi, i hope we can make a connection by queenhomeslice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973946">i’m sending my love over wifi, i hope we can make a connection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice'>queenhomeslice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Online Friendship, Promptober 2020, fat reader, plus size reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto finally learns more about geeeekgrrrrrl, the King's Knight player he's been talking to for over a year--and the results are more than what he could've ever hoped for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’m sending my love over wifi, i hope we can make a connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. </p><p>______<br/>Promptober Day 12: Gadgets</p><p>I honestly struggled with this theme so I'm so sorry if this is bad or not what the prompt is supposed to be. But the "gadget" here is Prompto's phone (although I do mention his camera and his laptop). But I hope you enjoy, anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prompto bites his lip as he stares at the private chat log on the King’s Knight. In the back of his mind, there’s some older adult voice telling him to be wary of strangers on the internet—but c’mon, man, he’s twenty. It’s not like he’s thirteen or anything. He's actually talking to a real person...right? And not just <em>any </em>real person, a girl! Well, at least username <em>geeeekgrrrrrl </em>says she’s a girl, and Prompto’s pretty trusting. Mostly. He’d been careful not to reveal too much personal information, like where he lived, or his job, or even his real name. Well, his <em>full </em>real name. His username is <em>chocoprom1357 </em>so of course the latter half of that had come up in discussion, so Geeeekgrrrrrl usually just calls him “Prom,” and Prompto shortens her—gods he hopes it’s actually a <em>her</em>—to GG (or “gg” if he’s feeling super lazy).  </p><p>Still, he takes screenshots of the funniest sections of their chat log, and every time he sees Kirby merch at GameStop he thinks of her, because she’d revealed her love of the cute pink character early on in their meetings. Prompto had originally friended her because one of her five-star characters had helped him in a co-op mission—he's got a hundred players that he’s friends with and sends in-game rewards to, but other than Noct and Iggy, he doesn’t actually <em>talk </em>to any of them. Prompto knows it’s dumb, but when he’s had a long day at his shitty convenient store job, if he’s not hanging out with Noct, he actually doesn’t mind coming home, taking a hot shower, washing his uniform, heating up some cup ramen, and launching King’s Knight, hoping that GG will be online. She almost always is, and always responds so enthusiastically to his messages, it makes Prompto’s heart skip a beat. It’s stupid, considering that he doesn’t even know her real name, but something about talking to her always makes his day better.  </p><p>He sighs under the blankets of his childhood full-size bed. He knows really should ask his parents for a new bed frame, or maybe ask to switch rooms to the larger, third guest bedroom—but he doesn’t want to be a burden on them more than he already is, so he doesn’t say anything. He’s tried to make the most of it—his childhood toys and character bed sheets have long been donated, his more adult interests taking root. There are silver wires lining the walls with his photographs, and a sleek desk sits in the far corner with his laptop full of photo-editing software. His camera—a really incredible Lokton, a birthday gift from Noct—sits next to it, charging. There are tasteful posters on the walls of his favorite bands—and he’s proud of himself for only having <em>one </em>chocobo poster on the back of the door. (He can’t say the same for the collection of stuffed chocobos in the large wicker basket next to his bed, though.) Maybe GG wouldn’t mind his chocobo poster or his stuffed animals. Maybe GG wouldn’t mind if he worked at a convenient store or that he still lives with his parents or only knows how to cook cup ramen, eggs, and toast. He stares at the chat log for several minutes, mind drifting aimlessly to the home screen music.  </p><p> </p><p>Prompto’s fingers seem to move of their own volition. <em>Hey you can totally say no, but would you want to talk on like Discord or something? </em>His poor heart threatens to beat out of his chest. He watches the bottom bar of the chat log that says <em>geeeekgrrrrrl </em><em>is typing... </em>It stops and starts too much for comfort. Prompto squints his eyes and tries not to cry. He's so dumb. He had a good thing going and now he fucked it up. She probably thinks he’s so weird. She probably thinks that <em>he’s </em>not a real person. He sucks in a breath and cracks open one eye.  </p><p><em> Sure </em><em>thing dude, you seem cool and not serial-killer-</em><em>ish </em><em>lmao, my username is </em>geeeekgrrrrrl#3234.  </p><p>Prompto exhales the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Oh thank gods,” he says out loud to his empty room. He types back a quick reply and closes King’s Knight, opening up the Discord app on his phone. He laughs at the memes that Gladio’s shared in their server, then goes over to the “add friend” tab to find her username. Sure enough, it pops up—at least she’s consistent, Prompto thinks, as he starts typing a message in their private conversation tab.  </p><p><em> Hey it’s chocoprom1357, from King’s Knight, lol </em> </p><p>An instant reply. <em>Hey dude! </em><em>Yeah </em><em>I totally don’t mind talking on here at all. Discord doesn’t eat up as much data as King’s Knight does, lol. What’s up?  </em> </p><p>On Discord, Prompto’s username is slightly different—he's <em>chocoboyprom#0595</em>, but it’s still similar enough for her to recognize him. Hopefully. He gulps.  </p><p><em> Not much, just </em><em>chillin </em><em>in bed </em> </p><p><em> Cool, pretty much doing the same thing, lol. Though if you’re done with KK I might log onto Animal Crossing and play for a bit, but we can still talk! </em> </p><p><em> Oh yeah no I’m done, lol, you can close the app. We can play more tomorrow. </em>Prompto bites the bullet. <em>Are you okay with telling each other our real names? It’s okay if not.  </em> </p><p><em> Yeah that’s fine! I’m _________. ^-^ </em> </p><p>Prompto stares at the name. It’s definitely a girl’s name. He feels himself blush and get goosebumps. He wonders what she looks like. Would she be okay with sharing pictures? Is he reading too much into this? He’s never had a girlfriend, much less a friend who’s a girl. Prompto knows it’s stupid to catch feelings for someone he’s never even met, but...he can’t help it. His heart is really big—he just aches for someone to share it with.  </p><p><em> That’s a pretty name GG! I’m Prompto.  </em> </p><p><em> Aaaaah</em><em>, I finally get the final letters, lmao. I like your name too. </em><em>uwu </em>  </p><p>Prompto giggles—she actually pulled out an “uwu.” He jumps up and turns on the overhead light and snaps a selfie—he knows his hair is a mess and he’s wearing a Pokemon t-shirt, but GG—_________—deserves to know that Prompto is a regular guy, or at least not a creepy old man in a basement.  </p><p><em> And just so you know that you’re not talking to a bot or some weird disembodied head, here’s me. I promise I look better during the day lol </em> </p><p>Prompto’s heart starts thudding again as he sees <em>geeeekgrrrrrl#3234 </em>typing, then stopping, then typing again. It feels like an eternity before she answers.  </p><p><em> Ho-lee </em><em>shiiiit </em><em>Prompto, I didn’t know I was talking to someone so cute. Fuck. </em> </p><p>Prompto flushes red and laughs, shaking his head, bouncing back on the bed. <em>Nah, c’mon, </em>he types. <em>I’m not all that. You don’t have to share a pic if you don’t wanna. Just trying to prove I’m me, lol.  </em> </p><p><em> It's not that I’m not comfortable sharing a pic, I mean I think we’ve established that we’re both regular people at this point, but like...now I’m afraid you won’t </em><em>wanna </em><em>be friends with me once you see what I look like. ;-;  </em> </p><p><em> Dude, no. I’m not superficial like that. I don’t make fun of people. </em>Prompto thinks back to his lonely, unhealthy childhood. He could never ever tease someone for the way that they looked, or call them ugly to their face.  </p><p><em> You’re so cute though, you deserve a friend who’s cute like you... ;-;  </em> </p><p><em> I already think you’re cute, </em>Prompto  replies, and he means it. His conversations with GG have gone on for nearly a year—they've talked about everything, from school (she’s in the same online community college program as he is) to geeky interests to political ideologies to favorite foods.  Prompto  knows it’s only been online, but he already knows so much about geeeekgrrrrrl that her looks are a non-issue. <em>Your personality is cute, the way you talk and stuff. You always know what to say when I’ve had a shitty day, and you give solid advice. But I don’t </em><em>wanna </em><em>make you uncomfortable. &lt;3  </em>Prompto hopes the heart isn’t too much, but he really wants ________ to feel good around him.  </p><p><em> Okay, </em>she says. <em>I just don’t want to lose you, Prom.  </em> </p><p><em> I’m not going anywhere. Cross my heart. I swear on...I swear on Wiz Chocobo Ranch </em> </p><p><em> Pfffffft </em><em>okay </em><em>okay </em><em>that’s p serious for you, I trust you </em> </p><p>Prompto exhales as he waits for the picture to pop up in the chat. He switches back to Noct’s server and responds to some messages there until he sees the little “1” by her name on the left-hand side. He clicks back to their chat log—and his brain turns to instant mush.  </p><p>__________ has sent him two pictures. The first is a full-body picture in front of a standing mirror, much like his own. She’s wearing black knee-high socks, pink flats, a black skirt that has Sailor Moon symbols all over it, and a pink crop-top that says “thick thighs, thin patience.” The next picture is a selfie of her cute, round face. Prompto’s got an instant crush. Her _________ hair is wavy, framing her chubby cheeks <em>just </em>right; her bright _____ eyes are shining beneath oversized square pink glasses. She doesn’t seem to be wearing makeup, from what Prompto can tell, but her skin is creamy and smooth and clear. His blush only intensifies. He types words with shaky fingers.  </p><p><em> Uh, </em><em>hello :eyes</em><em>: why in the hell were you worried about showing yourself omg </em> </p><p><em> :blush</em><em>: you’re too nice, Prom &lt;3 I was worried because, </em><em>y’know </em> <em> ...I’m fat ;-; </em> </p><p><em> That literally does not matter to me at all. I was really chubby as a kid, and then I took up running and I started eating better. </em><em>Of course </em><em>I still enjoy a burger and cheese fries from Kenny Crow’s, lol. Just not every meal. Anyway! I’m rambling. It doesn’t matter what you eat or don’t eat bc holy </em><em>crappppp</em><em>... &lt;3  </em> Prompto’s heart feels like it’s going to sputter straight out of his ribcage and land on the floor. He can’t believe he’s been talking to <em>this </em>girl this whole time. He can’t stop staring at the pictures. She looks so <em>soft</em>. Prompto wonders what it would be like to hug her, to squish that plush body up against his. He taps on the full-body image and zooms in—the space between the tops of her high socks and the hem of her skirt is making his stomach do insane acrobatics. There’s a term for that—<em>absolute territory</em>. Prompto feels dead in the water.  </p><p><em> Omg you’re too nice Prom, thank </em><em>youuuuu</em><em>. This pic is from last week, I look like a hot mess now in leggings and an old hoodie, lmao. Okay as long as you’re not embarrassed to know me...I was teased so much in school...it’s better now but I’m still so self-conscious... ;-;  </em> </p><p>Prompto gulps. <em>Don’t be embarrassed GG, you’re really cute...I know what bullies are like trust me...I think you look great. You’re my friend and that’s all that matters, I promise. </em>Prompto feels guilty because the longer he looks at _________’s picture, the more he feels...interested. At least she doesn’t have to know, right? It’s totes normal to be thirsty over your friends,  <em> right </em>? His phone chirps again and Prompto looks down.  </p><p><em> Fuck this is </em><em>gonna </em><em>sound so awkward but like. I lied. You’re more than cute, </em><em>Prompto </em> <em> ...you’re hot. </em><em>;- </em> <em> ; Your girlfriend must be so lucky.  </em> </p><p>Prompto snorts, shaking his head. He feels the sharp pain of loneliness creep up on him again. <em>You must be talking about a different </em><em>Prompto </em><em>bc </em><em>I’ve never had a girlfriend in my life, dude ;-; Forever Alone February came and it never left lol  </em> </p><p><em> ...I can’t believe that, wow. You’re so nice, and you’re hot...is every other girl in Insomnia blind lol </em> </p><p><em> Haha</em><em>, yeah, I guess they are. Idk it’s mostly my fault, I’m so nervous talking to girls, I get all choked up and I can’t even go up to introduce myself without having a panic attack.  </em> </p><p><em> ;- </em> <em> ; I get that bro, I mean, I’ve confessed to a total of two guys in my life and it uh...didn’t end well  </em> </p><p><em> Okay well THEY must’ve been blind </em> </p><p><em> Haha </em> <em> , it’s okay, I’m used to it </em> </p><p><em> Yeah but you shouldn’t have to be. People are so </em><em>superficial, </em><em>it pisses me off. Like I know we only really know each other online but like, just from what we’ve talked about I can tell you’re a caring person, and your personality is just like...wow.  </em> </p><p><em> You say you have trouble talking to girls...but you’re talking to ME just fine, lol. Liar XP </em> </p><p><em> Okay well you’re different! We met online and we didn’t even know what the other looked like until now... </em> <em> if I </em><em>had seen you at the mall or something, it would’ve been like usual, I would’ve been too scared... ;-; </em> </p><p><em> You’re such a great guy, </em><em>Prompto</em><em>, you should have more confidence in yourself!  </em> </p><p><em> Yeah, I’m working on it, I promise, lol I just never really had a lot of friends, y’know </em> </p><p><em> Yeah, me neither—I'm glad we found each other. Um. And thanks for the compliments...they mean a lot coming from someone like you. Uwu </em> </p><p><em> Back to you...I’m telling </em><em>you, </em><em>you look fine how you are. </em>Prompto bites his lip. He can’t believe that he’s finding out that his online friend is a hot, chubby girl who’s just as geeky as he is. He hopes he doesn’t blow it. <em>When there’s someone you like you should definitely tell them, the right person will love all of you  </em> </p><p><em> _______ </em> </p><p>Prompto wakes up early before his alarm. He fumbles for his phone and scrubs at his eyes, foggy brain trying to remember when he’s scheduled at the convenient store today. He sees several Discord notifications, and his heart skips a beat as he launches the app.  </p><p>As he’d hoped, the messages are from __________, GG. Prompto can scarcely believe his eyes as he reads.  </p><p><em>Listen </em><em>Prompto</em><em> I really don’t want to mess this up...but I decided you were right. You said I should be more confident and tell someone when I like them, so that’s what I’m going to do. ...it’s you, </em><em>Prompto</em><em>. I like you. I have for a while now, it’s silly, but even before I knew your full name or what you looked like. If you don’t feel the same it’s okay and I hope we can still be friends, but...I like you. Do you want to try—I mean. Will you go out with me?</em> <br/>
 </p><p>Prompto’s overcome with joy as he types back an enthusiastic <em>YES </em>along with plans to meet in person after he gets off work.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>